Loki Plays Matchmaker
by mei-lin99
Summary: Loki's punishment for trying to take New york is that he must now help the Avengers protect the earth, upon moving in with them he begins to notice how exactly he can help. Tony is oblivious and Steve is a pinning 14-year old girl. And Loki knows just what to do ...
1. Chapter 1

**Loki Plays Matchmaker or The One Where Thor Pleads to Odin for a Chastity Belt For Loki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters, please stop mocking me

**Chapter 1**

It all started on a Tuesday, Tony hated Tuesdays he always knew that was a horrible day of the week not the beginning or quite the middle, or even close to the end. Anyway, the Avengers had all moved into the newly restored Stark Tower, which was re-named Avengers Tower. So about three months after Loki had unleashed the Chitauri on New York City, the Avengers were all gathered in one of the kitchens for breakfast, and for the most part getting along. Needless to say that Fury was extremely happy.

Tony wandered into the kitchen were all the Avengers were gathered, in a zombie lack of caffeine induced state. "Coffee" he mumbled pushing past his fellow man of science Bruce Banner. Bruce smiled fondly at Tony, for all of the swagger the man usually packed Bruce could not for the life of him find a more apt word to describe the genius billionaire, but adorable. He was almost tempted to reach over and ruffle his hair, almost, luckily Clint choose this moment to burst into the kitchen screaming. Yes screaming, throwing an adult hissy fit.

"No! No way in fucking hell! I don't care what the fuck Fury says, no!" the archer crossed his hands over his chest and perched himself on one of the cabinets.

"Barton this is not up for discussion, the decision has been made." Agent Coulson says evenly trailing behind Barton, never breaking his icy composure.

"He almost killed you Phil! I am not about to pretend like everything is okay and play house with him!" Barton was now pouting with a deadly force.

"Stark, I assume you have read Director Fury's memo, and understand what you must do, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents will arrive here at noon to drop Thor and his brother off." Coulson brushed Barton off with a final cold look and shot once last icy glance around the room before taking his leave.

Several moments and three coffee cups later Coulson's words finally registered in Tony's head, his eyes shot open comically wide, and Bruce had to really restrain the urge to pat his head.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to what? Loki! As in the guy that tried to takeover the world Loki, is coming here?" the sleep deprived playboy exclaimed. Steve stood and took his ridiculously large empty coffee mug, and walked over to the fancy coffee machine to refill it. He only did because he wanted to show everyone how well he could work said machine, not in any way to please Tony and make him feel special, because the man already pretended to own the world he didn't need to feel like he was special to Captain America. Even though he was, agonizingly so, Tony was so important to Steve that it frustrated him. The rest of the team probably knew too, he would try his best to cover it but Tony always put his life in danger with his reckless behavior.

"You didn't read the memo did you?" Steve said trying to sound disappointed, but a smile played at his lips it was simply impossible for him to ever be truly upset with Tony. and the way Tony was constantly calling for attention made the frustration worth it. Steve liked to think it was for him that, the captain liked to believe Tony was calling out for his attention. '

Tony huffed "Of course not! Bruce tell Fury I say no, I don't want an evil reindeer living in my house!" he pouted leaning into Bruce's personal space and settling his head in the doctor's lap. Steve's smile disappeared completely, at times like this he could manage to be angry with Tony, but only because he never laid in his lap like that. Steve tried to hide all this behind a blank stare but the mischievous glint in Natasha's eyes told him it was too late, and that he had exposed too much. The very first weeks at the tower had been just like this, only Tony would cling to Pepper, who dumped Tony exactly three weeks after the Loki Tries to Take New York fiasco. That was when Steve had realized he was helplessly in love with Tony Stark, the genius playboy billionaire that had daddy issues to the tenth degree and extremely low self-esteem for someone who constantly used the word awesome to describe himself.

Steve learned that Tony had built the armor to save himself and the doctor that help put the first miniature arc reactor in his chest and save Tony's life, all this he had been briefed on but what S.H.I.E.L.D files didn't record was that Tony Stark was an insecure little nerd hiding behind his huge ego for compensation. Tony made it extremely difficult to see past the spoiled rich boy with a huge ego walls, unless you were really looking or unless the only person would had been there for him had just decided she couldn't be there for him anymore. That night Tony didn't drink, like everyone thought he would J.A.R.V.I.S even took precautionary protocols. Tony just sat on the floor of his workshop back against the wall, with defeat etched into his entire being, Steve had gone down to find him after a couple of days. Natasha said he would need time, but he also needed to stay alive, so Steve ignored her and went down to find him. And there he was in almost the same position as before utterly defeated, dark heavy bags under his brown eyes, clean lines of his trademark goatee faded into an almost full beard. Steve's heart broke completely the second Tony's eyes met his, dull, lifeless, showing all the insecurities he had tried so hard to suppress.

"_She's gone, I don't know why I could ever even start to think I deserved anyone as great as her, she was always there for me. Always no matter how much bullshit and fuck ups I caused, always. She said she couldn't watch me risk my life anymore knowing I may not come back." Tony chuckled darkly "She said she was proud. She said I was doing the right thing. Yet she sat by all those years watching me fuck countless of people and the world, but won't stick around to watch me do something good. " _

"_You are doing the right thing and she knows it Tony, but you have to understand out there you can get hurt. Not everyone is as lucky as Phil." Steve had offered squatting so he was eye level with Tony. _

"_You know, all my dad ever wanted was for me to be just like you, but I turned out to be just like him. You can imagine how disappointed he was, to hope for someone like you and get someone like me. Regardless of having to try and live up to those impossible standards, instead of hating you, I worshipped you more than Phil does now. I wanted to be someone my dad was proud of." Tony had stood up "I understand why now, why he liked you so much, it's because you are borderline fucking perfect. You are done here offering comfort to someone you can barely even stand." _

"_That's not true Tony, I want to be friends with you. We are teammates, and you let me live in your home after I said all those awful things about you. I was wrong, you are the guy who will sacrifice himself for others, and I know it can never be the same but I am proud of you." _

After that Tony had finally left the workshop and started to get back on his feet, Pepper visited but not as often. Things got better Tony went back to being Tony before commitment only much less destructive, unfortunately just as promiscuous. His relationship with Steve grew and they had become friends, witty banter no longer a cause for alarm but a way they bonded, and Steve fell further and further in love.

"You heard Coulson Tony, there is nothing we can do, the decision was made, and maybe if you had read the memo you could have avoided it." Dr. Banner said giving into his urges and running his hand on Tony's head petting his soft messy hair. Steve snapped out of his daze just time for his jealousy to flare up.

"Isn't it illegal to force people in your home? I'm pretty sure it is Stark, you should sue Fury and then …" Clint's brilliant plan came to a halt when Natasha threw a fork that land exactly a centimeter away from him with precision that rivaled his own.

"I'm sure we can all find a way to make Loki feel very _welcome_," she said with a straight face. Tony and Clint both visibly cringed, "Yeah, okay maybe then housing two destructive Norse gods won't be so bad, so long as Natasha is around" Tony affirmed as he nuzzled sleepily into Bruce's thigh. Steve could see a sort of smile forming on Natasha's face and he would be surprised if pure rage would have let him, but before the normally sweet super solider knew it he had pulled Tony out of Bruce's lap with unnecessary force. Tony stared wide-eyed at the blonde that was currently dangling him in the air, Steve frantically searched the room as though looking for an explanation. There was defiantly a smile on Natasha's face now, and Clint looked very smug, while Bruce looked terrified.

"Uh, … I-I … um" Steve stuttered helplessly, his face heating up a blush spreading over his face and probably down to his toes. "Sleep! … Yes, you need sleep! Go, up to your room and sleep! I'm sure that Dr. Banner has very important things to do, and they don't include you sleeping on him." the Captain said regaining his composure, and pushing Tony out of the kitchen and into the hall. Trying with all his might not to turn around and punch the doctor for touching his Tony, because it was totally Bruce's fault and not Tony's. Bruce was taking advantage of the fact that Tony was the world's biggest attention whore.

"But mom it's not my bedtime yet!" Tony mock whined pushing back futilely against Steve. "Please Cap, sleep is for the weak, I am Tony Stark, and I don't need sleep, come on Brucie-Bear the lab calls!" Tony called already walking down the stairs to the workshop, the usual swagger back in his step as he left the super solider behind to wallow in his embarrassment. Dr. Banner or "Brucie-Bear" walked past the utterly embarrassed Captain with two mugs of coffee after Tony. Steve felt like he was punched Tony never gave him cute nicknames, all Steve ever got was "Cap", "Capsicle", and "Star Spangled Man with a Plan" and he was fond of none of those.

"Wow Cap that was so _smooth_, and by that I mean not at all." Clint said as soon as the Captain returned to the kitchen, Natasha elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut it" Natasha glared pointing a menacing finger; Clint knew that if she wanted she could kill him with just that. "Make Me," he challenged anyway because he was a very brave man.

"Clinton Barton there are exactly 47 different ways to kill you with this napkin, which would you like to test?"

"Remind me to never double cross you, and Jesus Cap, you are carrying a torch for Stark brighter than Johnny Storm!" Clint shook his head, Steve blushed "I-I don't know what you are talking about Barton" Natasha narrowed her eyes at the both of them

"No, of course not. Dr. Banner on the on hand, I would watch out for if was you, Stark is an attention whore and seems to me that the doctor is willing to shower the spoiled little rich boy with all the attention Stark wants." Clint hopped off the countertop "And if you really want Stark that badly the easiest way is probably through his pants, I wouldn't waste time trying to woo him."

"You have no idea what kind of person Tony Stark is Barton, he only lets you see what he wants you to see. For someone who hangs around Natasha so much you would think you would have picked up some of her talents." The Captain said fixing Clint with a stone cold glare before leaving the kitchen.

"Ouch, Captain burn, that may just be the worst kind" Natasha said grinning smugly.

"Yeah, note to self don't mess with the Captain's girl." Clint said sarcastically.

As soon as noon rolled around Steve ran down to the lab, the memo had said all the Avengers were to greet the new houseguests, and to be honest Steve had been looking for an excuse to rip the two scientists apart all morning. He had no problem with Bruce, he found the doctor very admirable but it made his blood boil whenever he saw that Bruce got smiles and cute nicknames from Tony, while the only thing Steve received was the regular brand of Stark sass. It was hard connecting with Tony on the same level as the rest of the team, but Bruce Banner was a whole different ballpark. Thor and Tony would always go drinking together whenever Thor wasn't on Asguard, often bringing Clint along, and Steve could tell Natasha had a special place in the Natasha Romanov equivalent of a heart for Tony Stark. The doctor not only got along well with Tony, but he also adored Tony, and it showed, even in the Hulk. Too often did the team trigger the Hulk when he was not needed, and they had to call Tony to try and control the wild beast. Upon seeing Tony the Hulk would just relax and literally held Tony like a rag doll in his large green hand, "Tony stay with Hulk" and the billionaire would until Hulk disappeared and Bruce came back.

The Captain jabbed his code into the door and J.A.R.V.I.S let him in, he looked over and saw that only Bruce was busy at work, Tony was nowhere in sight.

"Dr. Banner" Steve said cautiously but still making the doctor jump in surprise.

"Oh Captain, it's you, Tony is over there by Dumm-E" Dr. Banner gestured towards the sleeping man, "He fell asleep almost as soon as we got down here"

"I told him to go to bed" Steve muttered as he walked over to where he was fully intending to wake him mercilessly, that was of course before he caught sight of Tony's sleeping face. Calm and quiet, and oh so very unlike Tony, yet at the same time way too cute for a man pushing forty.

"I think he just likes disobeying you, he says you're more attractive that way" Bruce chuckled fondly, "But don't tell him I told you that".

"He w-what!" Steve spluttered in surprise, Tony thought he was attractive; he felt like his heart could burst as heat rose to his cheeks. He cleared his throat and tried regain his composure with all he could muster. Bending down to be level with Tony's sleeping form he very lightly tried shaking him awake.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't take him to seriously Captain, Tony's a natural flirt I don't think he means anything by it" the doctor said while still tapping away on a tablet in front of him.

"I'm sure we are not all you doctor, Tony actually like you" Steve could not help keep the bitterness out of his tone. He blamed Tony, the man made him possessive and jealous of everything and anything he decided needed more attention than Steve Rogers.

"Ah, I don't think that is it Captain, he likes everyone. I don't think I'm different" The doctor had put his tablet down and taken of his glasses off to clean. He was giving Steve a puzzled look, Steve turned away from the doctor and back to Tony immediately his expression softened.

"Hey Tony, Thor is going to be here soon, you need to get up" the young Captain said softly, his voice dripping with affection in way that Bruce would otherwise find repulsive, if it was anyone else. But the Captain seemed to shamelessly show his interest in Tony Stark, while the latter seemed completely oblivious to all of Steve's (some what) advances, for a genius, Tony was such an idioit sometimes. Bruce was aware of his own feelings for Tony, but he was also aware the extreme harm he could put Tony in if he ever choose to pursue those feelings. The doctor was forced to suppress those feelings and settle for Tony's close friend, but that didn't mean he wouldn't just let the Captain have him. In Bruce Banner's eyes Tony was someone special and he would make the Captain work for it because he knew Tony wouldn't, and Tony needed someone to value him the way Pepper and so many others hadn't.

"Bru-bruce" the genius mumbled slowly coming back from dreamland; Steve heard his heart shatter into tiny pieces.

"Get up stairs, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are probably here by now with Thor and Loki." Steve replied coldly, standing up quickly and giving Bruce a look then said, "You too doctor". Bruce nodded and made his way over to Tony, Steve left before having to witness something that would further cause his heart to break or threaten his blood pressure.

"What was that all about…?" Tony said desperately trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"We got to get up stairs. The memos remember, Thor is moving in today." Bruce loomed over him

"Oh right more insanely attractive men moving into my building, that is exactly what I need' Tony sat up and yawned. Dumm-E handed him his coffee mug upside down meaning either he had finished it before falling asleep or the robot had spilled his precious drink somewhere.

"By that I hope you are talking about Thor and not his brother" Banner chuckled arms crossed against his chest.

"Hey, for an evil fairy magic "god", he is pretty easy on the eyes." Tony winked "But he will never replace you Dr. Banner" Tony stood fluttering his long lashes for emphasis.

"Tony Stark ever the smooth talker." Banner shook his head; Tony just smiled and began to head up the stairs.

In the living room, well one of the living rooms stood the Avengers new housemates, not only were Thor and Loki moving in, but Thor's girlfriend Jane and her best friend Darcy. Steve quickly learned that the dame Darcy was to be taken with caution as she had not been in the house for more than ten minutes and had already tazed Barton and Thor.

"Whoa, I'm really liking this place now, hey there Captain" Darcy said shoving Jane out of her way she leaped in front of Steve and held out her small hand (the one not holing a Taser). Steve smiled down at her and took her hand when he soon found himself embraced by the small girl. "I'm more of a hugger really," she said as she rubbed her face into his abs. If Steve had still been the pre-serum Steve he probably would not have been able to breath, the small girl was strong and she was making very uncomfortable with the way she kept rubbing his back. Jane had to pry her off the Captain, looking extremely embarrassed. "Darcy you don't just go up and grope a national icon!" she whispered hoping no one would hear.

"The way I see it, it is my right as an American citizen to grope him" Darcy said while winking at the Captain.

"I'm so sorry about her" Jane smiled apologetically and then glared daggers at Darcy "she will behave I promise".

"I won't and I don't" Darcy assured

"Hey I like her, can we keep her? She seems fun, we need more fun people in this house, pfft house, and it is more of a tower really." Tony rambled coming into the room with his usual "swagger". Darcy pushed past Steve and ran up to Tony, "Tony Stark, the Tony Stark, the genius playboy billionaire philanthropist! Oh my god!" she threw her arms around Tony's neck. Tony winked at Natasha who was standing by the seemingly lifeless bodies of Clint and Thor, she rolled her eyes unimpressed but a smile tugged at her lips.

"The one and only babe" Tony said pacing his hands on her hips and stepping back to look her in the eyes. "I am a genius and a billionaire, but I can show you why the call me a god anytime you like" Tony said huskily, Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you are a lot shorter in person, I always thought you would be taller. Anyway, I will do anything you want, for the small price of becoming your wife. Kinky threesomes, anything all you have to do is marry me and give me a credit card with no limit." Darcy said with a serious face, Natasha and Bruce snickered, Steve smiled; it never seemed to get old that people found Tony small (in height of course).

"Ha-ha, very funny, yes, everybody laugh at Tony because you are an inch or two taller. Now, everyone who is richer laugh, oh no one, yeah I thought so. Now you girl, I am so in on the threesome you tell me when and where and I promise not be late, but marriage that's not going to happen. Ever. J.A.R.V.I.S give this girl a lovely fruit basket and a car as a rejection gift." Tony explained as he walked over to the bar and served himself a drink. "Yes sir" J.A.R.V.I.S. replied in his usual crisp tone. Darcy perked up "Wow, rejection has never felt so good! Oh! Oh my god I got rejected by Tony Stark! This is going on Facebook!" because she had a feeling Tony was not lying about the car. Which he was not. "I guess that does make you special," Natasha muttered so only Bruce could hear the doctor stifled a laugh.

"Loki, the last time I saw you in my living room you threw me out my own window and we weren't even drunk! Oh, the good time we have had" Tony laughed bitterly.

"And I apologize Stark, I assure you that won't happen again." Loki said solemnly, if Tony didn't know any better he would feel sorry for him, the master trickster looked sad. Next to him the giant heap of muscle that could only be Thor started to stir, Barton remained still.

"Of that you can be sure" Natasha said with a deadly clear and crisp voice only she was capable of. Loki cringed, "Of course, now since you are all here I would like to apologize to all of you, and I hope that you can all forgive me and accept me into your home." He said in voice that could be considered sincere if you had not known who Loki was. Yet somehow Tony had the feeling Thor probably was totally convinced, Thor who had a look on his face like he might star to cry.

"Right, scotch?" Tony said offering the lie-smith a drink. Loki took it and thanked him. "Darcy your soon to be wife will have one too, and Jane because she needs one a.s.a.p." Darcy said waltzing over to Tony sliding her arm around his waist in a one armed hug. Tony draped his arm on her shoulders, and handed her a drink. "Anyone else want one?" he offered the room.

"I too which to have one! Friend Tony, you and the lady Darcy are to be wed?" Thor said in his loud booming voice.

"Yes" Darcy affirmed

"No" Tony denied, Thor looked utterly confused "No Thor, I'm too young and handsome to be married" Tony handed Thor a glass and detached himself from Darcy to give Natasha one, which she graciously accepted. He looked at Steve he already knew the Captain would refuse but even Tony had manners, sometimes anyway.

"Tony its barely even noon" Steve gave Tony a disapproving look.

"It's 3 o'clock somewhere," Loki offered the Captain, Tony laughed, "Well, there you go! Maybe living with you won't be so bad, I sense the beginning of a beautiful bromance!" Tony raised his glass to Loki and drained it.

"I do hope we can get along," Loki said raising his glass to Tony's.

"Oh we will, of that I can be sure" Tony exclaimed enthusiastically, and Steve wasn't so sure he liked the sound of that.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter reviews make me happy and i love feed back!


	2. Chapter 2

Loki Plays Matchmaker or The One Where Thor Pleads to Odin for a Chastity Belt For Loki

**Chapter 2 **

"_I do hope we can get along," Loki said raising his glass to Tony's. _

"_Oh we will, of that I can be sure" Tony exclaimed enthusiastically, and Steve wasn't so sure he liked the sound of that. _

That night Tony decided they had to celebrate in honor of Thor's return and Loki joining the team, the only way he knew how. By getting completely shit-face wasted, Thor had brought back some of the finest Asguardian brew and it was even enough to give Steve a buzz. The rest of his teammates plus Phil, Darcy, Jane, and Loki never stood a chance. Tony had been drinking since the early afternoon so by the time the rest of the team was drunk, sans Steve and Bruce (who had left early to bed to avoid any green problems), Steve was sure Tony's blood was more alcohol than blood by then. Steve was not sure how the team had split into groups around the living room, and Tony seemed to be the only one willing to make conversation with Loki. Of course when he was not flirting with Darcy who would giggle and claim she would be adding it to Facebook, but Tony had left her to walk Banner to his bedroom. He said he wanted to talk to the doctor about some thing Steve was sure was science related, or at least he kept telling himself that. Praying to God and Odin that was what is was.

"I know your secret" Steve jumped when he heard Darcy behind him. "Oh jeez, Darcy you scared me." Steve said fighting the heat trying to claim his face, had she noticed, probably Steve was sure half the world noticed. Darcy smiled and hopped onto a chair nearby.

"So when you eventually screw Tony Stark into your/his mattress can I watch?" she said tracing the rim of her glass. Steve's eyes widened comically, his jaw literally dropped. "W-what are you-…" his mouth was betraying him and not letting him form words, the Captain was blushing at full force now. Sure he had thought about what he wanted to do to Tony, but he would never "screw" him, if Steve ever got Tony he would make love to him. He would hold him until the morning; he would hold him and never let him go. He would make Tony feel special and loved, cherished and protected, he knew it was cliché but he was old fashioned, and madly in love with the genius playboy. He could feel a smile forming on his face as he thought of what Tony meant to him, more than anyone ever had, Tony Stark made him feel more than Peggy ever had. When he had kissed Peggy he thought that was love, but when Tony would turn his big beautiful brown eyes at him, Steve felt like the world seemed to melt out of existence.

"Now your thinking about it aren't you? What it would be like to fuck him senseless, yeah, that man is fucking sexy. I mean dat ass, literally Tony has a great ass, not as great as yours but still it's a nice ass! I would love to have him pin me up against a wall and just –…"

"Darcy! Please, no, I-I don't think of Tony like that" Steve interrupted the girl, and sat down across from her. This dame had no shame, a gal back in his day would never say things like that and thinking about it made him feel so old. "Yeah_ sure_, when my Tony said he was going to walk Banner to his room I was sure you were going to turn green and start smashing things" Darcy finished off the rest of her drink, and Steve stared "my" she had just met Tony and she was already claiming him as hers. He was not exactly too happy with Darcy either she had not only been hanging off of Tony all day, and touching him not too innocently.

"I also noticed the looks you were giving me all day, and I'm sorry I didn't know Tony was spoken for" she smiled at him apologetically reaching one of her small hands across the table and giving his bicep a squeeze before running it up and down his arm. "But as I said before Tony's hot, he just had this aura you know, it makes you want to just get naked and do things to him" Steve looked at his large hands sheepishly taking his arm back from Darcy, he hadn't meant to give her dirty looks, but Tony did things to him. Not the way Darcy described, but Tony did have a lot of sensuality. When the billionaire playboy was being fawned over he would always play along, and flirt and tease right back, and it made Steve want to shield bash whoever it was that was stealing Tony's attention. "I'm sorry" Steve said feeling guilty.

"No no no, like I said let me watch you have crazy monkey sex, and I'll be fine." Darcy served herself more to drink "Hell, even if you just record it and let me have it later I'd be happy! Actually do that, or we can do both I'll watch and record so you know we can get all the good angles" Steve let out a small laugh his cheeks still pink, he understood why Tony had liked this girl so much right off the bat "I don't think that is ever going to happen, and I would never do such things in front of a lady" Darcy doubled over laughing, "You are for real aren't you? Trust me Captain, I can not think of anything that would make me more happy and turned on than that." She was beginning to slur her words and Steve was very surprised she was able to drink so much. He looked around the room and noticed that Tony had returned, a weight lifted off his shoulders, Tony was not alone with Bruce anymore and that was very reassuring. Tony however was currently sitting besides an intoxicated Loki, who Steve sensed was on the verge of tears.

"There was this one time when Thor lied to the one of the maids, and Odin blamed me for it! He said I was influencing Thor!" Loki was now definitely crying and Tony's eyes seemed to be filled with tears he was fighting to keep from falling. Loki collapsed into Tony throwing his long arms around the smaller man; Tony loosely hugged him back letting his own tears slipping out of his eyes. Steve wanted to run over and pull tony into _his _arms as he cried, and be there to comfort him, but Loki seemed to need the comforting more than Tony. "He was never proud of me Tony, even when he knew Thor was an arrogant idiot! Even when I excelled in everything, he always preferred that idiot!" Loki pulled Tony closer.

"My _father _was never proud of me either! I built my first robot when I was six and you know what he said, 'Not now kid, I'm busy'." Tony mumbled sadly into Loki's shoulder, biting out the word father like it was something rotten.

"That is so sad! I would be proud of Tony, and Loki, why does the world have to be so cruel!" Darcy was now also crying into her hands, her shoulders shaking. Steve was sure it was the alcohol working its way in her system, she must be one of those sad drunks, and the blue-eyed Captain still had no idea what to do with her. So he did the only thing he could think of, and patted her shoulder pulling her in for a one armed hug meant to be comforting. "Why is everyone so mean!" she sobbed. Man was she going to regret everything tomorrow …

The next morning was pleasant and calm, Steve went out for his routine morning jog and when he came into the kitchen where the Avengers would all meet for breakfast, no one but Dr. Banner and Natasha were there. Bruce looked slightly frazzled but Natasha looked every bit as put together as always.

"Good morning guys, where are the others?" the Captain reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice. He had a glass of juice every morning after his jog, every morning without fail. He was a solider, and he liked to keep a routine.

"Hung-over, Barton might be dead" Natasha said straight-faced as usual, while spreading low carb butter over her slice of toast. Steve looked concerned, "He tried building a nest on one the letters on the tower again, and then he fell we have not seen him since last night" Natasha told Steve. Her voice and face said she didn't care, but Steve had a feeling that the slight flash in her eyes meant she really did worry. Maybe.

"Why have you not looked for him? Should we call the police?" Steve said real concern in his voice. Someone had to act like they cared, and he was the Captain, so of course he had to care.

"It's Barton, if he fell trying to build a nest then he deserves whatever happened to him, for being an idiot" Natasha took a bite out of her toast, and Steve looked at the doctor who simply shrugged. "I'm sure he is fine Captain, he probably passed out on the stairs or in one of the elevators" Bruce said not really bothered that one of his teammates was missing. Steve was not all too surprised that his teammates didn't seem to care, although he didn't agree with them. At this point Thor decides to burst into the kitchen as chipper as ever and completely naked.

"Friends! What a glorious morning this day hath brought!" Thor booms, because he can't talk he can only boom. He walks past an intensely blushing Steve and extremely wide-eyed Bruce Banner to reach into one of the cupboards; at a complete loss of words Steve looks to Natasha for help. Natasha simply gives Steve a quick and amused look, then returning her gaze to the nude Demi-god, I he didn't know better he would say she was staring. But even though the Black Widow never directly pointed one of her icy glares at him, he didn't really want to risk making her mad. Of course it was not because Steve was frightened of her, he just had a large amount of respect for her is all.

"So my dear companions, where be the rest of our friends?" Thor once again boomed. Steve cleared his throat awkwardly, opening his mouth to speak when Tony staggered his way into the kitchen. Steve shut his mouth, Tony looked like a huge mess, his hair stuck out in all different directions, dark bags hung off his large brown eyes. Said mess stumbled right past the nude Demi-god and Captain to the coffee machine, taking a mug off of the counter Tony poured the molten drink into the mug and waited no less than a second before draining the hot liquid. A moment or two passed before Tony's eyes shot open and he pointed at Thor;

"You're naked," he said unintelligently. Bruce smiled, and shook his head fondly; Tony was not ever very functional before coffee yet it always amused him to see the genius this way. Thor smiled a dopey stupid smile and pulled Tony into an embrace, the genius's face mushed into the bigger man's chest.

"Friend Tony, I thank thee greatly for looking past the many wrongs my dear brother has brought you and for extending he too a spot among those you consider your friends!" Thor showed no signs of releasing Tony; in fact he seemed to squeeze tighter. Steve was beginning to worry, Thor had incredible strength and outside the suit Tony was very vulnerable, even if Tony denied it. The playboy philanthropist tried disengaging himself by pressing one of his small hands against Thor's chest to try and futilely push the blonde giant away, but Thor only squeezed tighter. "Mm mm mmmm mm m mm" Tony tried to say something but nobody understood, his words getting caught in Thor's muscular chest. Tony trailed his hand across Thor's board torso and danced his fingers along the side of the blonde's waist, Thor immediately pulled away from Tony clutching his side doubling over laughing. Bruce let out a small chuckle; leave it to Tony Stark to attack with tickles a naked Norse god before noon. Steve watched in absolute horror as this all happened, first afraid for Tony's skeleton carefully listening for the sound of breaking bones, and then horrified by the sight of Tony groping a still naked Thor. Steve cleared his throat once again and looked wryly at the blonde.

"Thor we don't want to offend you but you have to wear clothes, like all the time buddy. Trust me if it was up to me you could always be bare assed because damn is that a nice ass but unfortunately its not up to me, and come on now we don't want to give the ol' Captain a heart attack now. Or risk a giant green destroying machine because the sexy nude god thing got him all too excited, and god forbid seeing Natasha act like the woman she claims is and not the evil Russian robot we all know she is." Tony babbled on, talking fast so it was hard for Thor to keep up so he just listened for the important things like Tony complimenting him on his sweet ass. Thor sat on one of the stools; his legs sprawled out with absolutely no signs of shame or embarrassment. The blonde Demi-god smiled another one of his big smiles at Tony,

"Thank you friend Tony, I will acquire some clothes after I have had sustenance!" he announced to the room right as a hung over Darcy and Jane came in, followed by Coulson. Darcy, even when hindered by a blurring headache, as agile as always pulled out her phone and quickly started snapping pictures, all the while Jane shrieked and Coulson merely stood there in his usual Coulson manner. Jane eventually regained herself enough to escort her nude boyfriend back to his room for pants.

"Oh man am I going to enjoy living here! You know Thor knows where it's at, I say we make clothes optional around the tower, I mean think of what good it will do to team moral!" Darcy exclaimed ending by turning her full attention to the Captain with suggestive look. Steve's cheeks turned red instantly, Natasha merely raised an eyebrow as though seriously considering her offer.

"I second that! J.A.R.V.I.S, clothing now optional inside the Tower!" Tony said pointing at the ceiling with a serious and yet amused look. Steve brought his large hand to his face and shook his head, back in his day this would be so unthinkably scandalous, hell even now it was still probably unthinkable.

"Captain, sir, I could make Stark take an involuntary nap? The Director has given me authorization and the proper equipment; all you need is to say the word and-" Coulson said reaching into his pockets.

"Involuntary?" Tony cut Coulson off, snapping into full attention. Coulson glared pulling out a small device.

"No, no, Agent Coulson that's not necessary" Steve waved his own hand in front of himself to show Coulson he really meant it. The agent's facial features immediately softened, "Please call me Phil sir," he said stepping in closer to Steve smiling from ear to ear. Tony put a hand on the Captain's shoulder and Coulson glared again; a jolt of electricity ran up Steve spine the light pressure of Tony's hand making him forget everything.

"You have a first name and it's not Agent? My whole life has been a lie!" Tony said dramatically "Oh well, it looks like you will have to save your Captain America fan girl session for later, I need Rogers down in the lab today, his giant star-spangled Frisbee and I have a date. Come on Cap, before Coulson asks for a lock of your 'amber waves of grain' hair" the genius took his coffee mug from Steve's hands, Steve hadn't noticed when exactly he had prepared coffee for Tony. He didn't even have to look to know what kind of look Darcy and Natasha were giving him, he inwardly cursed himself and Tony for doing this to him, and then took it back because it was not Tony's fault. See darn it, there his stupid brain went again protecting Tony even from himself.

"Cap! Come one!" Tony was looking at him with bubbling enthusiasm he seemed to e trying to hide, curling his finger in a motion that he had seen Tony use before on Bruce and his 'dates' to bring them into his trap. Though Tony-minus-the-suit was without a doubt the most vulnerable of all the Avengers, Steve could easily argue that Tony was a weapon all his own. He had seen even Natasha fall for his Stark charm and puppy eyes, so of course Steve went. He had agreed to let Tony study the shield; with the condition that Steve would get to stay in the lab while he studied it. Obviously because he was very protective about the shield, and not mostly because he was looking for excuses to be around Tony, obviously, that would be wrong and he was Captain America so Tony would never suspect a thing. Not that there was anything to suspect in the first place, and Steve had not specifically picked today because he knew Dr. Banner would be leaving with Natasha for a mission. That was not at all why, and no one would ever know why beside Natasha but she knew everything so she didn't count.

"I'll be right there Tony, let me go get my shield." Steve said and smiled Tony nodded and gestured that he would be down in his lab. As soon as both Steve and Tony were out of earshot Darcy turned to Natasha "50 dollars on they finally D.T.R., and 100 says they get married by Friday, it's Captain America so he will feel guilty about taking Tony to bed without marrying him first and Tony won't want to wait."

"I'll take you up on that bet, and raise you 150 if you are right" Natasha replied to the Taser happy brunette, they shook hands and Bruce and Phil exchanged confused looks.

"…D.T.R.?" Phil said taking the seat that was once occupied by the Captain, Darcy gave him a look that said "get with the times old man" and explained it meant "determine the relationship". "Well that is easy, Captain and subordinate, as much as Stark likes to pretend he is in charge the good Captain is his Captain." Phil assured, mostly to himself, if he said it enough times it could come true. Hey, he had wished to meet the Captain America and that came true so maybe …

"That is a thing Phil, usually though they call it Sub. And Dom., it's a little too kinky for Cap though, as for Stark I could defiantly see him owning if not creating his one bondage." Barton said easily popping into the kitchen, sporting a couple of bruises and bumps. Phil's expression hardened "The Captain is not … with Stark." He said defiantly, Barton shook his head and slowly a smile rose it's way up to his lips. "Oh Phil, poor sweet innocent Phil, of course Cap and Stark are not together, yet that is anyway. Although, if you like Cap that much I know few kinky tricks of my own, and there is always role-play. I could even ask Cap for his uniform, it would be like the real thing" Barton said making two fingers walk up Phil's arm in seductive way. Phil smacked his hand away viciously, stood and left the room without a word.

"There, now you have gone and done it." Natasha glared at Clint, and Clint sighed. Taking a seat where Phil had just left, and now Natasha knew something was wrong since Clint very rarely sat in a chair like normal human beings.

"I don't get it, this morning he was fine, he even let me _cuddle _with him, and he never wants to cuddle with me. Now he storms out and can't stand me. What the hell…" Barton slumped against the island putting his fingers in his hair.

"Oh, I don't know Barton maybe because you just made a cheap porno out of his childhood idol, but that could just be a wild crazy guess." Natasha drawled sipping her orange juice. Barton rose his head slightly glaring at Natasha "It was a joke!" he groaned. "It wasn't funny," she said with all of her well-trained assassin grace. Clint slammed is head against the table, letting it fall knowing she was right.

When Steve entered the lab he expected to see Tony engrossed in some project, but what he didn't expect was to see Loki sitting with his full attention on the rich scientist. Loki was listening to Tony ramble about one of his projects, and by what Steve could tell he was following and understanding what Tony was saying. Something deep inside him twisted; here was a man that tried to kill him and his teammates receiving all of Tony's undivided attention. Loki noticed the Captain walk in, but he could not tare his gaze away from Tony; he was just too cute, all excited and adorable the lies-smith could just squeeze him. Loki knew it was wrong but when he found something cute he had the urge to squeeze it until it as no more. He had once found a baby bird, and he had thought it was so cute and he just couldn't resist the urge to some how cause it pain. So he squeezed, wrong yes, but he felt great after, and there was no way he would get away with killing Tony Stark because he found him cute so he would settle with his imagination for now.

"Oh Steve! There you are I was just telling Loki…" Tony's eyes light up and he walked over babbling to Steve, snatching the shield from the Captain's clutches. Loki couldn't help but notice how Steve just visibly melted with a look from Tony. He also noticed that Steve paid very little attention to his surroundings as soon as he laid his own blue eyes on the cute little man. Captain Steven Rogers was reduced to a 12 year old giggling school girl by Tony Stark, so Loki took note if this whole "change peoples lives and get back into Asguard" thing didn't work well then he knew how to bring down the mighty Captain America. Simply dangle the genius playboy in front of him, and the rest would follow. Loki had only really knew Tony Stark for less than a day, but a small tiny little corner of his icy heart told him Tony was a painfully kind person that pushed people away by pretending to be an asshole for fear of getting himself hurt. Loki was sure of this because that was what he did, the exact same thing, only with more dramatic measures. So for that reason an idea popped into his head, he would help Tony Stark, and in turn he would help Captain Rogers, the easiest trick in the book to "helping people". Loki the god of mischief was going to take a chance and play his hand in match making.

Two weeks after his plan had originated he finally took action, Loki had set off a false alarm when the Avengers minus Tony and Steve were out for pizza. Sweet and simple the two would be alone and looking for each other to ensure the others safety, and they would worry so much they would fall into each others arms, and just like that Loki could get back to Asguard. At first Loki had doubts, it seemed too simple, get them alone and then the feelings would just pour out, but those sleazy girl magazines had never lied before. Then when Tony had ignored the alarm because of his blaring music, Steve had spent the rest of the week giving Tony worried and angry looks along with lectures of the proper way to listen for alarms. So the first attempt had failed tragically, but Loki told himself its was just practice. And that the stupid magazines had obviously lied to him, besides he was just testing the waters is all. Now the real plan began, the next week Loki called in a favor and Thor irritated Bruce Banned causing a giant green problem. And that didn't go as planned either, backfiring horribly and blowing up in his face. Almost literally.

"HULK DON'T LIKE PUNY MAN, HULK SMASH PUNY MAN!" the Hulk growled at Loki who was being held down by the Hulk's giant angry green hand. Loki tried to think why this had seemed like a good idea in the first place, but some how it all seemed heavily outweighed by the negative side. Just as he was about to try and struggle back, Tony burst in the demolished room with Barton and Natasha in tow.

"Hulk, buddy!" Tony tried getting all the Hulk's attention on him, he knew that the others worried when he would go in to calm the Hulk without his suit on but the Hulk didn't recognize Tony in the suit. The Hulk tried to kill Tony in the suit claiming the suit ate him. So because Tony was the only one who could calm the angry green giant, he would do his part to calm the Hulk. Meanwhile, Loki cursed the Hulk and his mother for being reduced struggling under the Hulk's hand pathetically. "Hey big guy, hey there, it's me Tony, you got to listen alright let Loki go ok, he's cool" Tony said gently, putting his seemingly small hand on Hulk's hand and tugging to get him to release Loki. Tony really wasn't using any force he knew it would be useless, but also the Hulk did not respond well to force. Also the Hulk adored Tony, and would almost always listen to the smaller man's commands.

"PUNY MAN THROW TONY OUT WINDOW, HULK SMASH PUNY MAN FOR THROWING TONY OUT WINDOW!" the Hulk said reluctantly pulling back his giant hand. Tony smiled and helped Loki get up. "You my friend are never going to live that down," Tony said patting Loki on the back, giving him a one armed hug, which Loki grudgingly accepted. Normally he wouldn't allow anyone to touch him, much less hug him but Tony Stark was the closest Loki had ever had to a real friend. If there was something he had learned it was that Tony had no problem with personal space, every so often when Thor would forget to wear pants Tony was the only one to let Thor still hug him. Although Loki had a feeling Tony had other reasons too. Loki snapped back into the discussion to hear the billionaire say "Yes Loki did throw me out a window, but he is cool now see," Tony gestured at the space between himself and the trickster and threw his other arm around Loki, "See we are friends now." That got the Hulk to settle down, he listened to Tony, and Loki would never tell but he was so thankful for that, he even hugged Tony back in his enthusiasm. After that Barton and Natasha escorted the Hulk on Tony's command "out for ice cream", in almost anyone's opinion the level of Tony's power over the Hulk was threatening. At the same time it comforted them all to know that Tony however was stuck in Hulk duty until further notice.

Later that same day, Loki was about to get himself a snack when he heard the Captain and Darcy talking in the kitchen;

"Tony and Loki are not fucking Cap! If anything I would watch out for the Hulk, he is your real competition here." Loki heard the girl Darcy assures the Captain. The God of Mischief was mortified; people actually thought he and Tony Stark were an item! Sure Tony Stark was handsome, charming and rich, all the qualities most people looked for but Loki was definitely not dating a mortal that was just simply unheard of. Only his stupid brother Thor would lay eyes on a mortal, even if that mortal was very attractive they were still mortal. Loki was a god he did not date mortals.

"I don't know Darcy, with the record Tony carries I would not put it past him, and I would really prefer it if you did not say … the f-word." Steve muttered, Loki guessed he was probably sulking. Loki could easily imagine the super solider sulking, especially since he did a lot of sulking lately. These days it was the Captain's permanent disposition. Loki heard Darcy give a harsh laugh, "If Loki and Tony were together that would be all it was, mindless fucking, Steve, nothing of importance. Listen you just need to step up your game Cap, if you want Tony make him see you. If he is, but I am almost sure he is not, hooking up with the guy who tried to kill you all, then you have the upper hand Captain, all you got to do is use it. " The girl said, and Loki decided he needed to hear this all too if his grand plan was going to work. Mortal gossip magazines had not helped but maybe a girl like Darcy would. Not that he needed help, he just wanted to listen.

"Tony is not blind Darcy he sees me plenty, and he just got those cute new square glasses I'm sure he can see fine." Steve responded and Loki wanted to smack him for his stupidity. Tony had just gotten glasses because he was ruining his vision working too long on his techno toys, not because he was getting old, or so he had told them when he suddenly showed up one day with his new glasses. Loki had offered to fix his vision for him permently but that women Pepper, would not allow it. She claimed the master trickster would hurt Tony, but if he remembered correctly she was the one that hurt Tony, and badly. And Loki was not above saying so to her face, now whenever she visited she would avoid Loki like the plague, or try anyway since Loki made it his mission to make her leave.

"No Cap, he has to want you, you have to make Tony want you and that really should not be hard. I mean with that ass and those abs, anyone would want you. And Tony is a spoiled brat, and he wants everything. If Tony sees you as someone else's he'll want what he can't have, you have to make him jealous. You have to make Tony want you." Loki didn't stick around anymore to hear the rest, a new plan forming in his head. Steve already desired Tony, jealousy was Steve's speciality these days, he was always jealous. Loki just needed to make him crack.

The very next day, they had all been called into S.H.I.E.L.D. for a debriefing, and as always Tony had made a huge deal about the innuendo and how he felt like he was being harassed. Loki noticed that the Captain (who always sat next to Tony) spent the whole time drawing little sketches on the side of his papers, proudly presenting them to Tony when Fury would take breaks. Tony would laugh, smile, and tell him how good he was, and Loki was sure that Steve would burst with joy at any minute. Loki decided it was now the best time for his new plan to take action. The pale brunette took the seat on the other side of Tony and draped himself on Tony the way he had seen Barton do to Coulson, whenever Coulson was drunk enough to let him anyway.

"What are you laughing about?" Loki whispered brushing Tony's every perfect hair away from his ear and he saw the Captain drop his smile instantly, Steve seemed frozen, again. Lokki couldn't help but smile, oh, how he loved causing others pain. Tony made no move to pull away from Loki, he just explained the little sketch and allowed for Loki to caress his arms and face. The others came back and Loki settled back into his seat but kept a hand on Tony's thigh, he noticed how Steve kept glaring at the offending hand so he kept it there. Everything was fine until Thor returned and asked Loki to sit by him again, and he brought everyone's attention with his stupid loud voice. Stupid, stupid Thor and his booming voice.

"Come brother sit next to me, your brother and I will hold you!" Thor boomed, eyes around the room widened, but Loki did not move. It seemed he would have to play his part for the others now too; he placed his chin on Tony's shoulder and laid his arm around Tony's shoulders. "No Thor I will not sit by you I wish to sit by Tony, and I do not wish to be held, especially not by you. " Loki's words were filled with cruelty, and he traced his fingers along the line of Tony's collarbone that peeked out of his T-shirt. If Tony had any protests to the treatment Loki was giving him, he made no sign of it, instead he just relaxed and winked at Thor. The rest of the meeting Thor looked heartbroken; the Captain on the verge of exploding and everyone else didn't seem to care. Well besides Barton;

"Ok what the hell? Stark seriously is going to let that bastard-" Barton started to whisper viscously at Natasha when she elbowed him in the ribs and shushed him. "It's none of your business Barton". "Like hell it's not that bastard almost killed Phil and destroyed this helicarrier and now we are just going to let him sit there and play kissy-face with Stark on the same fucking helicarrier he tried to destroy! Unbelievable! Why don't we just build the guy a fucking statue!" Barton spent all of his time glaring at Loki and Tony. When the meeting was finally over Loki de-attached himself from Tony, Nick Fury wanted to have a talk with Natasha and Tony, alone. Darcy who had refused to let them go to the helicarrier without her, stood up from one of the comfortable chairs to join the remaining Avengers and Loki in the hall. Much to Loki's great satisfaction he heard her attempt to whisper;

"Ok, so maybe I was wrong, and there is something going on there."

* * *

Thank you for all the support, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys this is it the very last chapter of this story, enjoy!

* * *

Loki Plays Matchmaker or The One Where Thor Pleads to Odin for a Chastity Belt For Loki

**Chapter 3 **

_Much to Loki's great satisfaction he heard her attempt to whisper; _

"_Ok, so maybe I was wrong, and there is something going on there." _

It was exactly 2:47 in the morning, Steve sat in the kitchen staring at his now empty coffee mug, he hadn't slept well for the last three weeks, in fact he had not slept at all in the last four days. Heavy dark bags that not even the serum could deny tugged at his eyes, Loki was slowly driving him insane.

First the evil trickster would just touch Tony in what the Captain could convince himself was just friendly, but now the trickster would sometimes give Tony kisses! Sometimes on the forehead, often when Tony wore his cute square glasses while working in the lab, sometimes on the cheek at movie night when Tony would sit next to him (like he always did now), and sometimes just because he could. He had never seen Tony kiss Loki, and he prayed to all the gods he knew for that day to never come, and by the way things looked Thor was not pleased by this either. He demanded that Loki kiss him, and not Tony, which was just plain weird even for the Avengers. That lead to problems in Thor's relationship with Jane, the Thunderer was paying less and less attention to Jane nowadays and more and more attention to Loki's growing relationship with Tony. Jane left Thor and told him she would be waiting if he ever got over his crush on his brother, Thor cried for 3 days straight. Clint had tried drinking with him, (because alcohol was the way to wipe away the sadness, at least according to Clint and Tony) and he almost died of alcohol poisoning trying to keep up with the Thunder God. Darcy stayed in the tower claiming she was apart of the Avengers now and the team needed her, Tony made no move to kick her out and no one else pressed the matter any further.

The lights in the kitchen suddenly came on and Steve jumped into alert mode, instinctively reaching for the shield that was not around.

"Whoa, hey Cap, it's just me Tony" Steve turned completely around to see that it was in fact just Tony, "I'm not a threat, promise." Tony grinned and patted Steve's shoulder as he walked past him to the coffee machine. Tony was in one of his very well fitting and most likely tailored suits, the fine material clung to all the right areas the Captain noted instantly feeling a blush creep it's way on to his face from the thought. Steve tried to recompose himself so he could make conversation; he cleared his throat and said;

"A little over dressed for bed don't you think? Or is this a rich folk thing?" Tony laughed, and Steve couldn't help but smile, laughing was good that meant he had got Tony at least interested.

"Just got back from some charity event Pepper forced me into I don't even know what it was for, but to fully answer your question I only wear my finest to bed, absolutely nothing" the genius playboy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him and then laughed again. Steve pretended to also laugh but he knew full well his face was beet red, that image was going to be hard to erase from his mind now he was sure he was not going to sleep again tonight.

"So the philanthropist part was accurate then?" Steve chuckled into his empty cup, remembering suddenly that it was empty, Tony took the mug from him and poured him some more coffee. The Captain graciously accepted the cup that Tony offered him.

"Oh Tony, thank goodness you're back, if I am forced to listen to one more Adele song because of my idiot brother, I honestly would much rather let Barton use me for target practice." Loki said while rubbing his temples and taking long graceful strides into the kitchen. Steve's smile dropped instantly, god how he loathed Loki. Just when he and Tony were making progress, at least small progress (in Steve's mind) the trickster had to come and ruin things.

"Loki, you're still up?" Tony said with a playful smile on his handsome face, Steve's grip on the cup tightened until is knuckles turned white. Loki noticed this and decided to make the best of it, his plan had been unfolding greatly as of late and this could finally be when the Captain makes his move. Loki continues to stride towards Tony, and comes up behind him wrapping slim arms around Tony's slender waist snuggling into the genius' neck. "You smell so good" the lies-smith murmurs as he wraps his arms around Tony tighter. Tony makes no show of protest, in fact no he seems completely normal to such an intimate advance, Steve was livid it was as though Loki was doing this on purpose! Every single time that Tony and Steve were in the same room Loki would appear wherever Tony went Loki would be there too. Darcy said it was because they were both attention deprived, which Steve found very hard to believe, Tony was showered with attention from the second he woke up to the moment he went to sleep. As for Loki, ever since Jane left Thor, Thor was begging for Loki's attention and Fury seemed to always need Loki for one thing or another concerning things that were not the Avengers business. Steve suspected that Darcy was trying to hide the fact that Loki and Tony were in a romantic relationship from him to spare his feelings. Although Tony never held back when he was with Pepper, but then again Steve didn't know how being openly gay worked, in his time stuff like what Loki did to Tony on a daily basis got you thrown in jail. Nowadays it just seemed normal, and then there was Phil and Clint, everyone knew they were together but they were not anymore intimate than Loki and Tony.

"… right Cap?" the genius playboy's voice broke into Steve's thoughts, he had been so caught up in them that he had ignored the conversation. Tony was looking at him with a look that said "Just say yes, I don't really care about your opinion I just need you to back me up" and so Steve nodded in agreement to whatever its was needed agreeing to and Loki's wicked smile grew. The good Captain should have known, he should have listened when Tony talked it never went well when he didn't, in reality it never went well when he did either because Tony had a way of convincing and getting his way, always.

"See the Captain agrees, I will even honor you and take you to your room" Loki said pulling away from Tony, if only slightly to escort him up to his room. Steve was going to need to go down to the gym and punch some defenseless bags imagining his own face on them for that.

"You just want to get me in bed, I know I am irresistible but you have to control yourself Loki!" Tony said smirking up at the trickster, who just gave him a similar playful look back. Steve felt as though he was interrupting them with just standing in the same room, why did they have to fit together so well? Why couldn't Loki just disappear, why couldn't someone just take him away. As though his prayers were heard, Thor came into the kitchen looking extremely drunk. He took one look at the scene before him and slammed one giant fist into the wall, making the whole room shake. If looks could kill, then Tony would be dead even before Thor looked him in the eyes, Thor's usually clear blue eyes were clouded with anger (and well he was pretty drunk too).

"Anthony Stark! I have held back until now for I thought us to be friends but it is as Archer Barton says you take to bed with thee many and respect none! My dearest brother shall not be one of those to add to your list of past lovers!" Thor boomed angrily. This had not been apart of Loki's plan, he knew his deception skills were very good but his idiot brother, well he was an idiot that was ruining everything.

"Wow, no one has ever called me whore in such an adorned manner." Tony said bitterly, but he shook it off and faced all nearly 7 feet of angry demi-god with a wicked grin. "Please tell me Thor, what makes you think I am sleeping with Loki for just a fun time, or even at all?"

"I know how it is that men like you like to behave Anthony Stark, I-" Thor began in his most threatening voice booming like usual but much more angry then the usual cheery tone it carries, he was closing in on Tony as he spoke but Loki put himself between the two and raised one hand. He almost matched Thor in height but Thor was all muscle while Loki was very slim. "Enough brother! You have let the ale control you!"

"Loki I will not stand for such a relationship to continue, you must-" Thor started but Loki stopped him again, "Please brother how many women have you taken to bed that you didn't intend to marry? Is that not the same?" the lies-smith gave Thor an icy glare.

"You are all missing one very big piece of information in all of this, I did not "bed" Loki, Loki and I-" Tony had raised his hands to show he meant no harm, because even though he acted tough he didn't really want to get into another fight with Thor. The last time things did, thing did not go well, and he was in the suit that time Tony didn't even want to begin to imagine what it might feel like out of the suit. Steve was frozen solid yet again, could it be true? Did Tony really not have a romantic relationship with Loki?

"… I have… My dearest friend Tony I have misunderstood, I ask for your forgiveness." Thor visibly slumped as though a new weight had been added to his shoulders. "Hey, no harm big guy as long as you understand-" Tony began explaining as Thor walked closer to the genius.

"How could I have been so foolish!? For it is Loki that wishes to be with you! Odin will surely approve for you, for Loki to take someone as honorable as the Man of Iron for your wife dear brother!" Thor exclaimed pulling a wide-eyed Tony in for an embrace. "Wait, wait, wait, what you-" Thor smashed Tony's face against his rock hard abs, crushing the genius.

"What!?" Steve squeaked, Tony for Loki's wife? No, that couldn't be, although Tony was smaller than Loki, and Tony probably thought he deserved to be royalty. If America had royalty Tony Stark would defiantly be a high ranking prince if not a king. Loki was mortified, Thor was an idiot, the biggest of all idiots, and he had no idea how to get out of this but deny. Although that had a high possibility in ruining his plans, he had never openly admitted having feeling for Tony, because he didn't have any, Loki just needed Steve to believe he did. Tony was struggling to get out of Thor's bear hug, as Thor with tears beginning to swell in his eyes said:

"My dearest Metal Man, you are a warrior that is to be admired even if thou fights in a way most would say is cowardly, it shall be a shame for you to have to leave the battlefield once you begin to bare my brother's children, but alas it is the duty of a wife to do so. That alone tells of the love you have for my brother, it shall be an honor to have a man like you join the royal family of Asguard!" Thor exclaimed giving Tony yet another bone crushing hug. Loki pried Thor off of Tony, and glared ice-cold daggers at his brother.

"Tony and I have only just begun our relationship, I am not making Tony my wife, all in time maybe our relationship will prosper and then we shall see." Loki said simply, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist pulling him close. Tony looked skeptically between the two demi-gods, and began laughing like a maniac disengaging himself from Loki's grasp. Steve didn't understand what in the world had just transpired, Thor had started insulting Tony and now he wanted the billionaire to be Loki's wife. And really all Steve wanted to do was punch Thor in the face for saying such awful (truthful) things about Tony and then punch Loki for well, being Loki and openly admitting his relationship with Tony. Then the Captain wanted to take back his still beating heart that had just been ripped out of his aching chest by Loki and punch him again for good measure.

"Alright, alright, that was funny, I will give you that one, A+ you guys had me going there for a bit, but now seriously not cool." Tony said with a more serious face. Thor looked utterly confused, and Steve wore a similar look only Loki seemed unfazed. Then a very upset Clint stormed into the room occupied with two demi-gods with a disheveled Coulson trailing close behind, Clint looked around the room with pure fury his eyes. He locked on to Tony and grabbed him by the shirt collar. Steve instinctively went to Tony's side and held his arm in front of him as barrier for Clint, he had often had to split the two up Tony and Clint were always getting into arguments with each other.

"The fuck Stark?" He growled, Tony swatted at the Captain's arm and shoved Clint away from him, "Why the hell do you assume everything is my fault?" Tony said re-arranging his shirt and dusting off invisible Hawkeye dust. "Everything always is!" Clint yelled going into a full on pout and glare aimed at Coulson, who was struggling to look as frightening as always in pajamas pants and sleep rumpled hair he had been desperately trying to flatten. Loki pulled Tony close to him; he did have to act the role of the man's love-struck partner after all, when Darcy and Natasha walked in both with a look that said they were in search for blood. This was only getting worse he had planed for Captain America to finally confess his fantasies for Stark not a late night Avengers meeting, all they needed was the green rage monster and they would be complete.

"You idiots have ten seconds to explain why you are pounding walls at 3 in the morning!" Darcy screeched looking around the room Taser in hand, everyone besides Natasha instinctively backed up. The tower shook again, but this time from a certain green beast awaking. "HUAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!" The room fell silent.

"Sir, it seems the Hulk is displeased." Jarvis's crisp dry artificial voice said in his usually teasingly snobby way. Tony groaned letting his head fall against Loki's shoulder, "We are on it." He said simply walking out of the room in search of the Hulk with the rest of the Avengers team in tow. Steve felt bad for Darcy, she looked guilty and Steve was almost sure this was all easily Loki's fault so she had no reason to be feeling guilty and he would have told her this if he wasn't busy trying to put distance between Tony and Loki.

"Hey big guy did Tony wake you up, well what do you know, us too!" Clint exclaimed with mock joy, Tony growled at him stupid Barton was going to get him killed. The Hulk's giant green hand plucked Tony from the ground and held him in a giant fist like a rag doll.

"TONY, WHY YOU WAKE HULK WHILE HULK SLEEP!" The Hulk shook Tony in his huge fist, they all knew better than to use force against the Hulk and usually Tony could calm him down pretty easy with minimal damage to his person and tower.

"Listen big guy I didn't wake you but the assholes are surely paying for it now by not getting any sleep, and well I am paying for it too I guess, anyway the point is, buddy we didn't mean to wake you" Tony babbled a little short of breathe from the force of Hulk's grip around his rib cage, the green rage monster seemed to notice this, he sat down and put Tony on his enormous green knee. "Did we interrupt your smashing dreams of smashing?" the genius crossed his legs and smiled sweetly the way he had learned to do when talking to children.

"HULK NOT ONLY DREAM OF SMASHING THINGS, HULK DREAM OF BREAKING THINGS TOO" Tony laughed, and the rest of the Avengers chuckled along with him. Natasha, Darcy, Coulson and Clint dismissed themselves seeing that any crisis was avoided now that the Hulk was busy telling Tony his dreams. Thor, Loki, and Steve remained, Steve wanted to make sure Tony was safe and he didn't want to leave him alone with Loki and the Hulk. Thor was sure he had been doing something important before the beast appeared but he was unsure of it now and Loki had a new plan. One that was sure to work.

"How could I be so narrow minded! Of course you don't just dream of smashing!" Tony exclaimed and snuggled himself against the Hulk yawning in the process the Hulk yawned too, "HULK TIRED, HULK WANT SLEEP"

"Yea big guy, Tony want sleep too" Tony murmured sleep tugging at his eyelids, the green beast picked Tony up and as gently as he could set him on a near by couch. "HULK GO SLEEP NOW, AND HULK DON'T WANT HEAR NO MORE NOISE!" The Hulk settled on a spot next to the couch he had set Tony on and closed his eyes. Thor opened his mouth to speak and Loki jumped to place his hand over his brother's mouth.

"The green monster is trying to sleep don't you dare even think of speaking, you are too loud!" Loki threatened in a hushed tone, very close so that only Thor could hear, it was not that he feared the green beast it was just he wanted sleep too is all. Thor closed his mouth and Steve thought he looked a lot like a dejected puppy, Steve gave Thor an apologetic look but brought his finger to his lips in the universal sign for quiet just to be sure he would not say anything. Loki took this opportunity to carefully walk around the Hulk and gently lift Tony from the couch.

"We have had a long day, we are going to bed whatever conversation we were having can wait until my dear Tony gets some sleep." Loki couldn't help the smirk that spread across his lips when he saw the look Captain wore when he said my, this was fun maybe Loki would help people more often.

The next morning came and the Avengers did not all awake at their usual times, the events from the night before had robbed them of there much needed sleep. So when Darcy, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint settled for breakfast in their favorite kitchen, Cap wasn't there to make them breakfast. So they were forced to eat whatever it was that Natasha had made, Clint warned them that her cooking was terrible (and Russian) but no one was brave enough to tell her so.

"So, I never quite understood why it is that the Hulk only likes Stark, I mean he has to be the most annoying, and good looks can only take you so far!" Clint said while pushing his food around to avoid eating it. Bruce looked up at him, and shrugged, "He doesn't usually tell me why he does things or what he likes, I only have gathered he likes smashing things it wasn't until you said anything that I found out he liked Tony".

"Tony sure is a charmer, Captain America, Loki and the Hulk want to get in his pants what a lucky bastard!' Darcy exclaimed shoveling the red mush Natasha had concocted into her mouth seemingly enjoying it.

"Wait what? Cap likes Stark?" Clint spluttered for a second in total mock surprise, "Poor Cap, he is probably down punching bags with Loki's face on them, or imagining Loki's face on them at least"

"Of course Steve likes Tony, didn't you hear what I just said, anyway I'm not a big fan of Loki and I know if you guys help me the Captain and Tony can finally hook up." Darcy said shoveling more food in her mouth Clint smirked at this. Natasha shot him a look "No" she said simply to him, and Clint just smiled wider getting up from his seat "Oh Captain!" he said and then he was gone.

"I think it best that we stay out of their business, if it's meant to be then fate will make sure it does until then it is not our business." Bruce said pushing away his empty plate and standing from the kitchen table. Darcy smiled "If fate's name is Clint Barton, then yes I agree with that statement."

Clint found the good Captain down in the gym just like he knew he would, god he was a genius Bruce and Tony had nothing on him.

"Captain!" Clint said happily as he walked around to hold the abused punching bag in place, the Captain stopped punching and instead reached for his water. "Hey Barton, anything I can help you with?" Steve said smiling, Clint smirked "No, but you could use my help" the archer said as he took a seat on a near by bench.

"I do?" the Captain looked truly puzzled, so Clint decided to elaborate, "Yes, you do, with Stark-" he stopped for a moment when he say Steve spill the remainder of his water bottle all over himself "Darcy told me and it was also pretty obvious, I mean you walked into the lab's glass door when he called you over last week. Anyway, as a good friend that I am. I'll help you score with Stark, I have an excellent plan, first-"

"Wait, wait, wait, Clint I really appreciate you wanting to help me, really I do but I don't need it, Tony is … happy with Loki and I really-" Steve decided it would be useless to try and deny the obvious attraction he had for the genius brunette, so he tried to just make it less painful for himself by admitting that Loki had won Tony's heart.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit Cap, you want Stark, and bad. When you want someone as bad as you want Stark you're supposed to fucking go for it not back off, especially not for scum like Loki. Look I'll be honest with you because I respect you, I don't like either of the two, but out of the either of them I favor Stark, pain in the ass as he may be he didn't almost kill Phil. So maybe I want to help you because there is a chance that Loki will end up hurt in all this, but help is help and you need it." Clint said matter-of-factly, ignoring the Captain's complaints about his foul language.

"Barton, I really am grateful for your offer but I really don't think-" the super soldier began only to be hushed again by Clint. "It wasn't an offer Cap, and if it helps don't think, just listen and do."

"Look Clint, I know that-"

"Ok, so my plan, Stark has always had everything he has ever wanted, and right now he wants Loki, but Stark gets bored. Yesterday all that talk about getting married will be enough to freak him the fuck out, this is where you come in, shirtless." Clint said as he proceeded to try and rid the Captain of his shirt. Steve instinctively backed away and defended himself, protesting with the archer all the while. "Cap, have you seen yourself shirtless? You have a really nice bod and that is the perfect weapon to take a twig like Loki down!" Clint said as he finally ripped Steve's shirt off.

"Now I just look like a shirtless fool Barton" the bare chested blonde said. "No, now you can catch Stark's attention, ok so here is what you are going to do."

Loki had to act fast, while Tony was still sleeping, in his ridiculously large bed. The trickster rid himself of his clothes, and climbed in with the genius brunette. He hover his hand over his friend's sleeping face.

"All of the memories from last night shall be a blur, the only thing you shall clearly remember is coming home to me Loki Laufeyson, true ruler of Asguard" he said after casting his spell, Loki drew Tony into his arms and softly patted his hair as the brunette began to stir. "Shh my dear, rest" Loki said huskily in the billionaire playboy's ear, Tony's eyes shot open. Tony stared wide-eyed at Loki the lies-smith could only find the other man truly adorable in this state of shock. Sleep rumbled hair, big round chocolate brown eyes rimmed with thick dark lashes, oh how Loki wanted twist that cute shocked expression into a pained one.

"Good morning dear, god you must be tired and _sore, _should I get you some coffee or do you want to shower first?" Loki said sweetly as he caressed the brunette's face, Toy was speechless. This brought Loki great joy, his plan was working Tony turned away from the trickster and blinked rapidly facing the ceiling trying to desperately remember the previous night. The genius opened his mouth but no words came out, Loki took this opportunity to sit up and snuggle the man beside him in closer.

"My dear Tony, I know that last night you were slightly inebriated, but I could not help myself I had a couple drinks before bed and when you came home I just couldn't hide it any longer. I lied to you" Loki turned to look into Tony's big eyes "Yes I lied to you, when I seeked you out, I lied I said I wanted to be friends, I want to be so much more than that" Tony's eyes widened still if that was even possible and Loki bent down to touch his forehead to Tony's.

"You are naked" was all the brunette said, he was still stunned, having sex and waking up with random people in his bed was nothing new but sex with _Loki_ that was new. Tony sat up and instantly regretted it, lying back down again, okay so maybe he had sex with Loki, no problem right? They could still be friends, he could give Loki a car, no Loki was a god what did he need a car for, oh this was hard and way too much work before coffee.

"Of course my silly dearest, you need your coffee, here let me get it for you" Loki patted Tony's head and grabbed a near by robe before getting out of bed and walking to the coffee pot Tony had in his room. Loki opened his mouth to fill the brunette up with more lies when there was some knocking on the door. "Who could that be? Should I get it my dear?" Loki said while pouring coffee into a large mug. The billionaire had thrown on a plain black shirt and sweatpants, Loki was amazed the spell he had cast the night before should have made him very sore. He was far less impressed when he saw the man limping his way over to him to get his coffee, there was knocking again this time louder.

"Who is it Jarvis?" Tony asked and the A.I, replied "Captain Rogers sir, it appears he would like to speak to you about some new gym equipment" the playboy nodded and took the mug Loki offered him. Loki's smile turned frighteningly cruel as he typed in the code for the door to open, this was exactly what he needed! Captain Rogers was sure to make his attraction known now, the blonde mortal would see the room and Loki, Steve would put two and two together and then tell Tony. Then the two men would finally accept that they were meant to be and fall into each other's arm and then Steve would whisper sweet nothings into Tony's soft brown curls… Loki had to stop watching daytime television with Darcy for his own sanity.

"Good morning Tony, I was-" The Captain stopped mid-sentence as he saw Loki, the trickster watched all the color drain from the Captain's face and board shimmering chest. Wait, the helpless blonde was shirtless and Loki was sure the man's chest was glowing. The lies-smith raised one sleek black brow.

"Good morning Captain, my dear Tony's on the bed, you are in luck your timing could not have been better he just woke up." Loki stepped aside, extending his arm urging the blonde to go forward.

"Hey Cap! Jarvis said you wanted to talk to me?" Tony smiled from the other side of the room, the Captain remained speechless, a common theme this morning Loki thought.

"Well, I guess we can continue talking later my dear I will leave you with the Captain" Loki said kissing Tony's forehead then disappearing into the bathroom. Tony turned his full attention to the Captain, and who was finally able to force himself to form words.

"You and Loki, … are …" the blonde rambled on forming sentences was still unachievable. Tony continued to stare at him; Steve knew Tony batted for whatever is a live and human (Clint had told him, only not so nicely). Steve knew that, but what he had been trying so hard to deny was a reality Tony had Loki. They were an item, and the more the Captain thought about it, the more he saw how well the two fit together, like pieces of a puzzle completed one another. So he did the only thing he knew deep down in his broken heart was right.

"I'm happy for you Tony, you deserve to be loved" the Captain said looking straight into Tony's eyes and then walking out of the room as fast as he could. It was at times like this when Steve wished he cold got drunk, so the alcohol could numb the aching pain in his chest.

Loki had been watching through the door thanks to his magic, now it was his turn to be speechless. Steve Rogers was in love with Tony Stark, he didn't just fancy him, he didn't just want him, he was head over heels in love with the a spoiled rich man-child. Of course, Loki thought, of course! Now it all made sense Cap was giving up a fight he had never put up in the first place, he was backing off so Tony could be happy. Love made everything different; it was no wonder Loki's plan had not been successful. The trickster had to make a new plan and fast, he needed to give the Captain a reason someone as amazing as himself, a god, could make a man like Tony unhappy. Then, as if he was not brilliant enough a new (new) plan formed, this one better than the last, he would go through with it. Loki would propose to Tony, the trickster would pressure Steve into finally confessing his love for Tony. If he did not, then he was not meant for Tony. There was one problem though, how to get a man like Tony Stark to say yes to a long term contract of monogamy and love. Easy Loki thought, and he swung the door open Tony jumped startled by the sudden sound.

"Jesus Loki, you surprised me" Tony said sipping from his mug and tapping away at his tablet.

"Tony, we need to talk," Loki sat beside his "lover" and rested his hand on Tony's knee "I would like for the team to join us on our most special day, all of Asguard and the Avengers shall be witness to our love" before Tony could protest Loki sealed his spell with a chaste kiss on the lips. "Do you understand my dear Tony, we shall be wed on Asguard, and the Avengers will come and join us, you shall be my wife" Loki said holding a very dazed genius philanthropist in place with one slender hand on the back of the genius' neck. Tony nodded slowly "Good now my dear, and let us go tell the others the great news" the billionaire brunette snapped out of his daze.

"I am so eager to begin our life together my dear, you will fit in so well on Asguard, you were made to be royalty far to great for this mortal world" Loki said feigning a man in love. Tony pulled away some, he was noticeably uncomfortable.

"Uh, Loki, now not that everything you said about me being too good for everyone isn't true but I don't think marriage is my style, actually I am sure, marriage is so not my style. In fact monogamy in general I tend to have a problem with-" Loki pressed one long finger to the other man's lips to shut him up, "I already told you yesterday, I am aware of your past and you are aware of mine, we have both made mistakes but now we deserve to have each other my dear Tony" he said burying his face into Tony's neck and wrapping slim arms around the man.

Later that evening, while everyone was gathered for team bonding dinner, Loki announced that he and Tony were going to be married on Asguard, to which the Avenger's including an extremely sick looking Captain all toasted. Loki invited them all to "come witness their undying love", the Avengers agreed and with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. a month and two weeks later the Avengers found themselves on Asguard. After a week long welcoming party, it was finally time to make wedding plans.

"Oh Tony my soon to be son, the ceremony will be beautiful!" Frigga gushed over the lavish dinner table and feast, she had been overly fond of Tony since the moment they had all arrived. It was as to be expected everyone loved Tony, especially women, and ever since Loki announced that Tony was his betrothed she had been even more charmed by Tony. The Avengers were all enjoying Asguard, well except Thor, and probably Bruce but they didn't really know since when they left Earth he was Hulk and he had not transformed back.

"Mother, Tony is not your son, only I Thor, Son of Odin am your son!" Thor had been acting as a jealous child with a new baby on the way since the moment they got to Asguard. "Thor stop acting like a child" Frigga said hurriedly as to not keep her attention off Tony for too long she quickly turned towards the iron avenger once again "So sorry about Thor's behavior"

"No worries mom, can I call you mom" he paused slightly and Frigga beamed nodding enthusiastically "this place is great, can I have more of this Ale? It has to be at least a million times better than what we got back in New York." Toy said waving dismissively in Thor's direction. She took his glass and threw it hard against the floor and yelled for another, Tony just batted his long black eyelashes at her smiling sweetly and murmured a thank you.

Loki had been considering actually making Tony his wife, seeing how much pain it caused Thor made it all the less painless for him to have to be back in the same room as his (father) captor. The trickster reached over and cupped the back of Tony's head lovingly, and looking Steve in the eyes kissed the man's cheek. The Captain looked like a zombie, he had deep dark bags, making his normally clear blue eyes look grey and dull, the natural glowing tan of his skin was completely gone, and Loki was positive he had not shaved in at least a good week and a half. Loki knows the Captain will snap, he just knew it, then as if Loki had meant for it to happen the Captain stood. The room fell silent and everyone turned to look at him,

"I … I-I just want to apologize now, I am taking a leave of absence, I am sorry I won't be at your wedding, excuse me" Steve said gazing around the room and Loki was positive he saw tears forming in the Captain's eyes. Steve pushed in his large chair and left, practically running out of the dining room.

"Your friend is rude Thor, leaving before the feast has ended" Odin said before sipping from his glass. At this Tony stood shaking Loki off of him, the brunette ran after Steve leaving the rest of the team silent and searching each other's eyes, then slowly nodded at one anther in a silent signal of understanding.

"HULK NOT UNDERSTAND" the green beast said scratching his head and staring at Clint, to which Hawkeye smirked "Nobody does man, nobody". Hulk stared then shrugged, standing up with the rest of his team.

"Excuse us, it seems there is a problem" Phil said for the team and Frigga nodded while Odin looked unfazed.

"I hope you know what you are doing Loki, you only get one chance" was all Odin said before they left to find Steve and Tony. Meanwhile tony had caught up to the super solider (something he didn't even think he was possible of doing).

"Steve! Cap! Steve, wait!" Tony panted finally reaching out and grasping Steve's arm, the Captain turned around and the genius billionaire saw that Steve's bruised eyes looked swollen and full of tears. "Oh geez Cap, don't cry, I can't do tears, and if it really hurts that bad to leave then don't! You can sit on the sidelines, watch over us and lead from the tower and-"

"Tony, stop, Tony that's not-" Steve tried to cut Tony off but the brunette rambled on.

"- I know Fury wouldn't mind you're his favorite! You are everyone's favorite, well maybe after Thor, but look I am no good with emotions but I know for a fact-"

"Tony, please let me-"

"-I would miss you, Cap." Tony said looking at the Captain in the eyes, Steve stared back, the protest he had prepared died in his throat. The Captain blinked tears away before they could escape. Tony would miss him, Steve felt warmth in his chest he had lost the moment Loki announced the engagement, and his heart seemed to beat again. Only to come to a cold stillness again, Tony wouldn't miss him, he would be happy with Loki. Even still when the Captain looked back into those big brown eyes he saw the sincerity, and he melted again.

"Tony, I have something to tell you, I am leaving because of you" Steve said still staring into Tony's eyes; he saw the flash of pain.

"Listen Cap, I get I know not everyone is my biggest fan but the others-"

"No, Tony let me finish, I am leaving because I am … I can't watch you marry Loki, and-and it's not because of what Loki did, it's because I … I am in love with you" Steve put his hands on either side of Tony's face "I am in love with you Tony, I can't watch you marry someone else, god, I was happy when Pepper left you because I though that meant I had a chance. I know it was selfish, but I love you so much and I know Loki cares about you so-" Tony placed his hands on Steve's shirt and pulled him down into a sweet and loving kiss.

They hadn't noticed the Avengers had come running in to find them. Everyone was silent for what felt like hours, until Darcy finally broke that silence with a clap.

"God damn finally! This is just like all my soaps! Man, all its missing to make this a really good story is a pregnancy!" she gushed playfully punching Hulk's giant green forearm and instantly regretting it.

"Well actually I have been meaning to tell you Phil, the child I am expecting, it's not yours its Natasha's" Clint said with a serious expression, Natasha took his arm and twisted it behind his back, a loud crack seemed to snap Steve and Tony out of their kiss.

"Guys!" Steve exclaimed, his face quickly turning red, even Tony's cheeks were slightly pink. "Loki, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Steve and Tony began to explain in unison.

"Oh shut up the both of you! This was my plan all along! I can't believe it took you both this long to see, I thought you were supposed to be a genius Tony! And you Captain, if you even think about denying what just happened, or come so close as to try and hurt Tony, I will kill you on the spot with my bare hands" the room burst into laughter at Loki's uncharacteristic outburst.

… And that is how the God of Mischief became the God of Love.

Epilogue

"I told you so many times before already my dear Captain Spangles-" Tony began make exaggerated motions with his hands.

"-Tony, we talked about the nicknames," Steve said taking hold of his lover's hands.

"-It was the only way besides everyone's safe well maybe not Clint but that his own fault for trying to live in the tower's letters. And you don't mind my nicknames in the bedroom-"

"Tony!" Steve couldn't fight down the smile creeping its way to his lips.

"-Or on the lab tables, the storage and bathrooms on the helicarrier, Oh and my new favorite! Nick Fury's big ol' desk, although the bruises on my hips don't agree"

"Tony! Someone will hear you!" Steve put his hand over Tony's mouth and looked around the room relieved to find no one. Steve felt something moist on his hand and pulled it away "Did you just lick me?"

"Yes, yes I did, and I wouldn't protest if you returned the favor" Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, they both jumped when they heard gagging noises.

"I would protest, that's gross Stark" Clint said jumping out of the vent.

"What licking his hand, he just finished the dishes they are clean, and I have put other parts of him in my mouth when he was a lot less clean too" Tony said straight-faced, Steve blushed crimson and pulled Tony in crushing him against his chest to silence him. Clint grimaced and shuddered, "Well the movie's about to start, so I think for the good of all we should all go join the rest of the team" he said pushing the two lovebirds to towards the rest of the Avengers. Steve always took the giant recliner Tony had made just for him (it greatly resembled his shield, all red, white and blue) and Steve knew it was Tony teasing him, but he loved it (and Tony would always curl up in his lap with him). Loki passed by the two and smiled shaking his head slowly; Steve and Tony (or Stony as the team had dubbed them since becoming a couple they were never apart) smiled back.

When the movie ended and the team was leaving Tony couldn't help but notice the longing looks Thor gave Loki, and how when Loki thought no one was looking he would keep his gaze on Thor.

"No." Steve said giving Tony a firm look.

"But Steve"

"No Tony, a"

"Steve he helped us, I could make a robot-"

"No."

"Steve, come on, he helped us!"

"Tony, no." and before Tony could make anymore argument, Steve shut him up with his new favorite way of ending their arguments, with a loving kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

So what did you think? I am planning on writing an Avengers High School AU or a Superhusbands AU next I am still not sure any suggestions?


End file.
